


Destiel Christmas one shots

by SociopathicHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots, enjoy!! Merry Christmas, have a great holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
It was Christmas morning, the room was hot, and dean woke up sweaty and bothered. He looked to his side, but Cas wasn't there.  
'Cas?' Dean called out, panic in his voice. He's been with his angel for a year now and he always thought it was too good to be true, so when he wakes up and doesn't find Cas beside him, fear claws at his heart.  
'In the kitchen,' came back the reply. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and shuffled off to the kitchen, where he found his boyfriend and Sam making pancakes and decorating them for christmas.  
'Nerds,' dean muttered halfheartedly, smiling.  
'Dammit, dean. I wanted to surprise you.' Cas said, leaving the pancakes and kissing dean on the lips.  
'You taste like pancakes, Cas. Good enough to eat.' He winked as Sam groaned, 'You guys have your own bedroom you know that right?'  
Cas smiled at Dean, his eyes lighting up when he saw Dean smile, just as happy.  
'But Cas, it's like 20° in here and there's no snow, it sure doesn't feel like christmas.'  
Cas nodded, realising exactly what to do, he smiled,' Meet me outside,' and he disappeared from the room.  
'Dammit, Cas. How many times do I have to tell him not to fly off suddenly,' Dean groaned but followed Cas outside.  
The weather has changed, in one minute, it has become cold and dean felt something fall on his face, freezing drops of... Snow?  
Cas was waving his hands, using his angel mojo to make it snow. He got closer to dean, taking his face in his hands, which were still warm.  
'Now, does it feel like Christmas?'  
Dean kissed Cas passionately, as they sank into the now thick snow, 'yea Cas, it's perfect.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dean teaching Cas how to iceskate  
  
This is what flying feels like, Dean thought as he skated fast and free, and suddenly went stumbling and falling face down into the freezing ice. He tried to get up, confused, he didn't stumble but something has slammed into him, pushing him down. That something, or rather, someone, was Cas.  
He was teaching Cas how to iceskate, on his request. Dean kept going on and on about how beautiful it felt and Cas said he missed the feeling of flying, looking at dean with puppy eyes, until dean agreed.  
And that was the result, Cas sending them crashing into the ice, probably breaking the damn surface.  
'Dean, Dean are you okay?' Cas's voice was frantic, as he shook Dean out of his haze.  
Dean rubbed his eyes and looked to see a very worried, flushed Cas, clutching his face tightly, as people looked to see what the commotion was.  
'I'm alright, baby' Dean whispered, aware of how sore he was, and not in a good way.  
Cas helped him get up, although he was unsteady himself.  
Dean smiled, 'Look, Cas, it's easy. Take my hand and I'll help.'  
Cas put his hand in Dean's as Dean slowly started skating again, then he started going a bit faster, to make Cas feel like flying, but he felt him falter.  
'It's okay baby, I got you.' Cas buried his face in dean's neck, 'I love you, Dean Winchester'  
'I love you too, Castiel.. Winchester'  
They both smiled, and were slow dancing as they skated, people staring at them lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean fidgeted nervously, trying to fix his tie properly. He couldn't dress up nice to save a life. But he had to, this was one of the most important occassions of his life. Probably the best of them all. He called the restaurant, making sure the reservation is still intact, discussing the details with the head waiter.  
Cas came out of the bathroom, freshly showerer, his face shaved clean.  
'Dean, I don't understand what the big deal is. We're going to have dinner, just like every Sunday night. Why are you dressed up so fancily?' He got closer to Dean, clutching his tie, pulling him closer, 'Although, I can't say I really mind.' He kissed him slowly, grabbing the Impala's keys. 'I'm driving,' he murmured.  
  
.... They arrived a bit late to the restaurant, as Cas wasn't too used to driving the impala. They were intercepted by three waiters dressed up elegantly, and led to a table, which had roses and lit candles; a very romantic setting.  
They sat down on opposite sides, facing each other, dean getting more and more nervous as he struggled to start talking. Cas tilted his head, confused.  
A waitress poured wine in their glasses, looking at both of them and smiling, eyes joyful.  
'What was that about?' Cas wondered.  
'It's probably because of the thing I told the staff about.'  
He cleared his throat and reached into the pocket of his jacket, and came out empty handed. 'Shit, crap,' he muttered, reaching into the other pocket and came out with a small, lavender box.  
Cas's hands flew to his mouth, 'Dean Winchester...'  
'Cas, let me talk before I chicken out of this okay?'  
Cas smiled and nodded.  
Dean stood up and opened the box, 'Castiel, you gave everything for me, so many frickin times, you saved me from hell, literally and metaphorically, you're the love of my life, man and I'm so sorry I didn't realise that sooner. Let me make things right now. Will you be my husband?' Dean finished, tearing up, heart beating wildly.  
Cas nodded, unable to find words, and let Dean put the ring on his finger, smiling as he never has before.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas sighed, Dean was being way too fussy.  
It was Christmas and Dean was in high spirit, rushing around to make a perfect christmas dinner. Alone. That's what bothered Cas the most. They were supposed to share this together but Dean was being really bossy and it was starting to get on his nerves.  
Dean didn't bother turning around from the christmas cake he was currently decorating. He was wearing a huge oven glove in one hand, to remove the chicken currently cooking, and held a large spoon filled with cream in another.  
Cas grumbled, and moved closer to examine Dean's work.  
'I just don't understand why you won't let me help.'  
'Because,' Dean finally turned around, his face had traces of flour and there was cream on his nose, 'I want this to be perfect for you, baby.' He placed his hands on Cas's waist dirtying his trenchcoat, pulling him closer.  
'Don't you want that?' He murmured, his voice low, kissing Cas's neck and feeling him flush.  
'Dean, that's so not fair.' Cas tried to hide his smile, but he knew he couldn't be mad at his boyfriend for long. He kissed Dean back, and they got distracted enough to forget the chicken which burnt. Dean had to let Cas help after all.


	5. Chapter 5

'How are you, Dean?' Cas asked on the phone, he was away to do some heaven business and was calling almost every few hours to ask about Dean.  
'I'm fine, Cas, how are you?' Dean answered warmly, his heart fluttering. He wasn't used to being this cared for.  
After Cas ended the phonecall, Sam smirked at Dean knowingly, 'You guys are torture you know that?'  
Dean pretended to be oblivious, 'Why, Sammy?'  
Sam smirked again, shaking his head, 'We both know why. You just gotta tell him, Dean, one of you has to make a first move, Charlie and I can't handle this much longer.'  
Chocking on the beer he was drinking, Dean left the room. He wasn't surprised his brother noticed, but Charlie did too. Why did everyone know he had feelings for Cas except the angel himself? That was ridiculous.  
He picked up ths phone, wanting to call Cas, not wanting to worry him. He put down the phone again, he felt like an actual highschool boy wondering whether or not to call his crush.  
'Oh, screw it.' Sam was right, if he didn't do this soon, it'll be too late.  
The phone rang twice, and Cas's voice made Dean relax even though he was shaking with nerves, 'Cas? Um, are you done with the angel crap yet?'  
'No, Dean. Is something wrong? Should I come?' Cas's voice was worried.  
Dean was about to say no, when he heard fluttering of wings and Cas appearing in the doorway.  
Cas walked a few steps, opening his arms as if to hug Dean. He was clearly frantic, close to panicking. He took a look at Dean and sighed, stepping back again.  
'I thought you were hurt, is Sam alright?'  
'He's fine, Cas. Everything's okay. I just wanted to talk to you about something.  
He patted the place beside him on the bed, motioning for Cas to sit.  
That was a mistake. When Cas sat down, he was close, way too close and Dean couldn't concentrate, looking into his beautiful eyes like that.  
'So, buddy, I uh I have something to tell you...' Dean felt Cas flinch at the word 'buddy' and he regretted saying it.  
'Sorry,' he whispered.  
Cas titled his head, obviously confused. 'For what, Dean?'  
'For calling you buddy. I mean, you are my friend yes, my closest. But you're so much more than that.' Dammit, why was it so hard for him to actually admit his feelings.  
Cas made it easier for Dean, as he understood clearly what he was saying. Being human changed him, made him understand emotions.  
He put his hand in Dean's, 'I understand. I feel the same way too,' he said simply.  
Sam and Charlie were quite relieved after that.  
  



End file.
